Inazuma Girl
by Sakura ii Albin A.P.S
Summary: ¿Por qué solo hay un torneo para chicos en secundaria? ¿Por qué no valoran a las chicas como futbolista? Pues eso se acabo, Un nuevo equipo se crea en Raimon, y este equipo ara la competencia al equipo masculino para jugar el FF. Ellas demostraran que pueden con el nuevo legendario Inazuma y ganaran el torneo.
1. Prologo

_**Inazuma Gilr**_

_** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**_

* * *

_**Prologó**_

**·**

En la ciudad de Kai, de Nara. Llueve a cantaros, pero eso no impide que se juegue un partido de fútbol. Es el ultimo partido de la temporada y se juega en el campo de las Girl Kai, un equipo formado por chicas de diez años. El partido ya esta apunto e terminar. Por la lluvia la ropa le pesa de más, y hace que a las jugadoras le cueste correr. Al mismo tiempo, las gotas que caen en la caras de las chicas hace que se le nuble la vista, pero esto parece que solo le sucede a las chicas de Girl Kai: sus pases paces no llegan a sus compañeras, no por que el pase sea cortado, si no que ellas misma le dan el pase a sus rivales, la defensa esta descompuesta, son incapaces de marcar a las delanteras contrarias, el ataque prácticamente igual, si llegan a la portería no tiran, y eso provoca que le hagan la contra, y la portera, incapaz de parar nada, hasta los tiros más sencillos entran.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Las chicas de Girl Kai se encuentra en su bestiario, algunas lloran, otras se encuentra mirando con pena como lloran sus compañeras, intentando encontrar una frase para animarlas. Pero era imposible, la derrota a 0-20, y acabar la temporada ultimas, deprime a cualquiera.

― Venga chicas... el próximo años ― Rompe el silencio una chica de cabello negro con algunas partes fucsias.

― El próximo año nada. ― Le corta la frase una chica de cabello rubio que esta cogido en una coleta alta, mientras se quita la camiseta empapada y la tira al suelo.― Lara, se acabo.― Termina mientras se pone una camiseta rosa.

― Pero.― Intento volver a empezar una frase Lara, pero volvió hacer interrumpida.

― Pero nada.― Dijo otra chica de cabello negro tirando la camiseta del equipo al suelo, mientras se pone otra seca y se coloca la chaqueta.

Lara se quedo inmóvil en el sitio, ¿Cómo que van a renunciar? Crearon el equipo desde cero todas juntas. ¿Cómo que ahora se largan? En cuanto salio de sus pensamiento vio una montaña de camisera mojadas en el suelo. Y a todas las chicas ya cambiadas preparándose para salir.

― ¿No ves? Eres la única que no ve que este equipo no tiene futuro.― Comenta la chica rubia mientras abre la puerta y sale seguida por las demás.

― ¡Hikari, Sam, chicas!― Grita Lara intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

― Lo siento Lara.― Dice una chica de cabello corto mientras le entrega el brazalete de capitana y tira su camiseta donde las demás― Se acabo.

― ¿ Tú también?

Dice mientras ve como se va la ex-capitana del Gilr Kai, y ella se queda sola dentro del vestuario.

_ Ese día el Gilr Kai desapareció ..._

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

El nuevo curso empieza y mientras todos los alumnos entran en la secundaria, una chica esta parada en la entrada de Raimon. Tiene puesto el uniforme femenino de tercero, su cabello le llega hasta la cintura, es negro con algunas cuantas capas fucsias, sus ojos son negros, y su piel es oscura. Se coloco bien la mochila y entro en la secundaria en busca de la sede del club de fútbol. Tras dar barias vueltas por el patio, la chica se encontró con la caseta que tiene un viejo tablón de madera donde esta escrito _"club de fútbol"._

La pelinegra entro encontrando solo a aun hombre que parecía ser el entrenador.

―¿Quien eres?

― Soy Lara Leonardi, y quiero unirme al equipo.― Le contesto animada.

― ¿Cómo gerente?

―¿Eh? No, como jugadora. Soy centro campista.

― En el fútbol frontier solo se permiten equipos masculinos. Así que no puedes entrar.

La chica salió de la caseta enfadada. Aun le quedaba tiempo antes de que sonara el timbre así que decidió ir a relajarse a su modo. Se fue detrás de uno de los edificios de la secundaria para empezar a chutar un balón que avía cogido de la sede sin que el hombre la viera.

Comenzó a chutar el balón con fuerza contra la pared, cada ves devolvía el balón con más fuerza.

― ¿¡Cómo que no puedo entrar!? ¿¡Cómo que las chicas no pueden jugar el FF!?― Grita enfadada. Chuto una ves más el balón y dejo que pasara el esférico a su lado sin tocarlo.― Ya veremos si las chicas no podemos jugar en el FF.― Dijo muy segura mientras coge su mochila y se va.

·

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado. ****Matta-ne**


	2. ¡Todo comienza ahora!

**Inazuma Girl**

_**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si no a Leve-5.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:** ¡Todo comienza ahora!_

_**.**_

Una chica de cabello negro, con los ojos castaños, y de piel clara, viste con el uniforme de tercer grado de la secundaria Raimon. La chica entró en cuanto llego al edificio, en mitad del camino se quedo parada en mitad del camino y miró hacia atrás, buscando algo que ya se había pasado. A no encontrarlo se encogió de hombro y prosiguió hasta entrar dentro del edificio, Comprobó en que clase se encontraba, y tras ver su nombre en la lista de 3-2, fue hacia esa aula.

Entró en su clase, y empezó a mirar los sitios hasta que encontró uno libre, fue hasta hay sin hablar con ningunas de sus compañeras y se sentó. Hace poco que la chica a llegado a la ciudad y aun no conoce a nadie, y ahora mismo se siente algo perdida. Así que para dejar de sentirse autista, saca de su mochila un libro y se pone a leer.

― ¿Erika?― Dijo una voz femenina con un tono de alegría y sorpresa.

La peli-negra levantó la mirada de la lectura extrañada. ¿Quien podía saber su nombre si hace poco llego a la ciudad? Cuando vio quien era se sorprendió, era una chica de cabello rubio, con los ojos verdes, de piel clara, y de cuerpo muy desarrollado.

― ¿Vanesa? ¿Vanesa Dubois?― Respondió con el mismo tono de voz de la otra mientras se levantaba de la silla.

― ¡SI!― Gritó mientras abrazaba a la peli-negra.― ¡Madre mía cuanto tiempo!

― Si, a pasado mucho tiempo jaja. ¿Cómo que estas aquí? ― Le respondió en cuanto se separaron.

― Mis padres quisieron volver a Japón, y dijeron de venir a esta ciudad. ¿Y tú?

― Mas o menos lo mismo, Mi padre quería cambiar de aire, y como aquí tiene una de sus empresas, pues entonces decidimos mudarnos aquí.

La dos comenzaron a hablar, hablar de que habían echo desde que cada una cogiera un camino distinto, desde que Girl Kai se disolviera. Ya quedaba poco minutos para que sonara el timbre, y antes de que no pudiera cambiarse de sitio, Vanesa fue a una mesa donde está su mochila y la cambio a la mesa que esta detrás de Erika.

Mientras Vanesa cambiaba de sitio su mochila, Erika miró hacia la puerta, en ese momento entraban dos chicos, uno castaño con unas extrañas gafas, y un chico peli-azul, ambos entraban hablando. La chica se quedo embobada mirando al chico que tiene el ojo tapado por su flequillo.

― Erika ¿Me estas escuchando?― Dice la rubia.― ¿Erika? Erika, Erika. ¡ERIKA!― Termino gritando para conseguir la atención de su amiga.

― ¿Qué?― Preguntó desconcertada en cuanto volvió de sus pensamientos.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

En la clase 3-1, barios chicos estaban reunidos hablando, sobre un tema que le encantaba a todos: el fútbol.

― ¡Hoy empezaremos con los entrenamientos especiales!― Gritaba emocionado un chico castaño.

― Como se nota que va a empezar el torneo.― Contesto un chico peli-rosa.

― ¿Cómo que esta aquí, Tsunami? ¿No eres mayor?― Pregunto un chico albino.

― Y lo soy, pero como e repetido, y todos los de mi anterior secundaria se han ido a a bachillerato, así que...

― Vale, que querías jugar otra ves con nosotros. Y dejate de escusas jaja― Comento Midorikawa.

― Bueno, esa es una de las razones, jaja.

― Midorikawa, que nosotros también hemos echo lo mismo, pero sin repetir.― Le replico Hiroto.

― Ssh, pero calla.― Le dijo el peli-verde.

Un segundo antes de que sonara el timbre Lara entra corriendo en la clase. Enseguida busca con la mirada un sitio libre, y solo queda uno, al final del todo. En cuento se sentó, un profesor de pelo corto, de color verde, entró. Dejo su maletín en la mesa, y comenzó a decir lo que siempre dicen los tutores a comenzar un nuevo curso. Lara suspiró y saco una libreta y un boli de su mochila, y comenzó a escribir nombres, como: _"Las Invencible, Raimon Femenino, Girl Kai.." _Y varios más. Lo tenía decidido, pensaba participar en el fútbol frontier, pero no con Raimon, si no con un equipo femenino, para demostrar que las chicas también pueden jugar, e incluso mejor que los chicos.

― Albin Drago.― Dijo el profesor, cuando estaba pasando lista.

― Si.― Contesto una chica de cabello corto negro.

Lara, miró enseguida a su derecha feliz. Albin Drago era una de sus amigas con la que creo Gil Kai cuando tenia diez años, encontrarse con ella significaba que estaba un paso más seca para crear el equipo femenino. Pero en cuento la vio, su cara de felicidad cambio en un segundo a una de sorpresa. No recordaba a Albin así... La recordaba, con una sonrisa siempre en sus labios, y siempre llevando ropa de chico. Pero ahora... estaba sería, y con el uniforme femenino puesto. Buenos los años han pasado, y cualquiera cambia.

En las tres horas de clase las dos viejas amigas solo hablaron una ves, y eran unas simples frases, un: _"hola, cuanto tiempo", _una simple contestación y listo. En cuanto sonó el timbre, antes de que la peli-negra saliera, Lara se puso a su lado y le dijo:

― A pasado mucho tiempo, jaja. ¡Tengo que contarte una idea genial!― Dijo feliz, pero la otra no cambio su expresión de seriedad.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

― ¿¡CÓMO QUE HAS DEJADO EL FÚTBOL!? ― Grita a todo pulmón Lara en medio del pasillo.

― No lo voy a repetir. Y tampoco voy a entrar en otras de tus locuras sobre equipo.― Le responde mientras guarda unas cosas en la taquilla. Mientras sierra la puerta mira a la cara a la chica.― Tengo que ir a hablar con la orientadora, nos vemos luego.― Es lo ultimo que dice después de irse.

― ¡ALBIN DRAGO!― Volvió a gritar con más fuerza y con rabia.

La chica se quedo hay, sin moverse mientras mira con rabia a la chica de cabello negro, que ni se a girado para mirarla. Pensaba que ella la ayudaría, era la capitana del Gilr Kai, la persona capaz de acerté sacar una sonrisa en los peores momentos, y estar todo el día con un balón en los pies. ¿Cómo que ahora se avía convertido en eso? En una chica sería, y que a abandonado el fútbol.

― ¿Lara?

A escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba. A ver a las dos chicas que la llamaba se alegro y al mismo tiempo se sorprendió.

― ¡Erika, Vanesa!― Grito feliz.

― Dios, menuda coincidencia que estemos las tres en Raimon jaja.― Comento feliz Vanesa.

― Y ahora es cuando llega Drago corriendo con un balón jaja. ― Dijo Erika con tono divertido.

― Albin esta pero... A cambiado... Y mucho...

Las dos la miraron sin entender, ¿cómo que había cambiado?

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Tres chicas se encuentra dando vueltas por el patio de la secundaria Raimon.

― ¿ Estáis conmigo?

― A ver si me aclaro. Has ido a preguntar para entrar en el equipo, y no te han dejado entrar, y ahora quieres hacer un equipo femenino ― Comento Erika dudosa.

― ¡Exacto! ¿Os unís?― Comento Lara entusiasmada.

― ¿Cómo quieres hacer un equipo con tres personas?― Preguntó Vanesa.

― No... bueno, por ahora si seremos tres. Tendremos que buscar a más chicas que quieran unirse.

― Yo le empiezo a ver lagunas a esta idea.― Comenta Erika no muy segura, a terminar suspira.― Pero venga, cuenta con migo.

― ¡Genia! ¿Y tu que dices Vanesa?

― Esta bien, sera como hace cinco años.

Las tres se miraron con una sonrisa a recordar lo bien que se lo pasaron de pequeñas.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Erika baja corriendo las escaleras de su casa. Mientras bajaba se tropezó con una bolsa de deporte azul con dos franjas amarillas en los extremos, que había en mitad del camino de la chica. Haciendo que cayera rodando las tres peldaños que les quedaba.

― ¿Ya te has vuelto a caer? jaja― Pregunto divertido un chico de unos 19 años, que pasaba en ese mismo momento por hay.

― ¡Calla!― Gritó la chica, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono a carmesí.

El chico miró el objeto con el que se había tropezado su hermana extrañado.

― ¿Vas a jugar al fútbol?

― ¡Si!

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Lara, pasaba por el pasillo de su casa de puntillas, cuando esta seca de la puerta, deja en el suelo la bolsa y se asoma a la puerta del comedor, donde esta su madre viendo la TV.

― Mamá, me voy a la calle.

― No iras a jugar al fútbol ¿Verdad?

― No... que va...― Respondió con sarcasmo.

― Mamá, Lara te esta engañando.― Dijo un niño de pelo fucsia con algunos mechones negros, mientras entraba en el salón con la bolsa de deporte de su herma.

― Maldito mocoso...― Dijo en susurros mientras miraba al chico enfadada.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Vanesa esta en su cuarto, busca algo dentro de un cajón de su armario. Cansada de siempre ver la misma camiseta una y otra ves empezó a tirar todas las prendas que no eran la que buscaba. Después de vaciar el cajón, encontró las camisetas que buscaba, una era de manga larga, el torso era de color roja y las mangas negras, detrás tiene puesto su nombre y el numero uno debajo en color blanco. Y la otra es negra, con las mangas doradas, detrás con letras doradas pone su nombre y debajo el numero cuatro del mismo color. En ambas camiseta, en la parte del corazón poner _"Girl Kai". _

La rubia miró con nostalgia ambas camiseta. Empezó siendo defensa, pero después cambio hacer la portera del equipo. Empezó a recordar todos los entrenamientos, las risas que se echaba con sus amigas, y como poco a poco, más chicas que amaban el fútbol se fueron uniendo al equipo. Al principio de temporada el equipo era muy bueno, casi siempre ganaban sus partidos, pero a mitad de temporada el entrenador fue sustituido por uno que era un completo inútil. Y hizo que el equipo faltase a los partidos, llegaran tarde, o el no iba a entrenar, y como el tenía la llave para entrenar en el campo, las chicas no podían entrar por su cuenta, y eso en el campo se notaba.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

En un pequeño campo de fútbol de tierra, que esta cerca de un puente, y un río. Erika, Lara y Vanesa se encuentra en medio del campo calentando, las tres chicas tienen puesto una equipacion de fútbol. En cuanto acabaron de calentar, empezaron hacer un entrenamiento básico. Ese día acabo rápido, pero no fue el único día que fueron a entrenar. Todos los días después de clase las chicas iban a ese campo para entrenar. Y aunque ellas no lo sabían, varias chicas se le quedaba mirando como entrenaban, las observaba en silencio, con ganas de bajar y jugar con ellas pero... hay algo que las hace irse del lugar sin decir nada.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

A pasado una semana desde que comenzó la secundaria, las tres chicas que intentan hacer un equipo femenino, se encuentran bajo la sombra de un árbol, las tres están de los nervios. No se le ocurre ninguna forma de hacer para que otras chicas se unan al equipo, y si tardan mucho más, el torneo comenzara y ellas no podrán hacer nada para que el equipo entre.

― ¡Por que es tan difícil!― Grita Erika de los nercvios.

― ¿Cómo que nos esta costando ahora más que cuando eramos pequeñas?― pregunto Vanesa.

― Venga chicas... Seguro que encontramos una forma de encontrar miembros.― Dijo Lara.

Un gran silencio se izo, mientras cada una pensaba en la forma de conseguir miembros, y que la secundaria quisiera aceptarla como un equipo. El silencio siguió hasta que una voz femenina que no provenía de ninguna de ellas, rompió el silencio.

― Hola... ¿Puedo unirme al equipo?

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Espero que con este cap os quede un poco más claro de que va a ir el fic. **_

_**Ya en el próximo cap saldrán las siete OC seleccionadas **(Os mandare um MP diciendo quien entra, y a las que no salgáis seleccionadas también os avisare de eso, junto a una idea que tengo para vosotras.) **. Gracias por participar a todas.**_

_**Matta-ne. **_


	3. El reto

**Inazuma Girl**

_**Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Leve-5.**_

_**Capitulo 2: **El reto._

* * *

**·**

― ¿Qué?― Dijeron las tres amigas al unisono.

La chica la miraba sería y algo extrañada. Tiene el pelo castaño cobrizo, con los ojos castaños, debajo del derecho tiene una marca de una estrella, viste el uniforme femenino de la secundaria.

― ¿No estáis creando un equipo?

― Si.

― Pues vengo a unirme, ¿Puedo?

Las tres amigas se miraron sorprendida, y al instante con una sonrisa. Ya habían encontrado a otra chica para el equipo, ya quedaba menos para conseguir el once inicial.

― ¡Claro, puedes unirte!― Se adelanto en decir Erika.

Las otras dos le hicieron un gesto a la recién llegada para que se sentara. De repente la chica fue acribillada a preguntas: ¿Cómo te llamaba? ¿En que posición juega? ¿Desde cuando juega al fútbol? ¿No estas en nuestras clase? Todas esas preguntas eran formuladas una tras otras, no dejaban a que la chica contestara.

― ¡HEE!― Acabo por gritar.― ¡Una a una! Soy Alejandra Riuzaki. Juego como delantera. Juego desde que era muy pequeña. Y si, estoy en la misma clase que vosotras.― Dijo lo ultimo mirando a Erika y Vanesa.

Cuando Lara iba abrir la boca, el sonido de la campana izó callar sus palabras. Las cuatro se levantaron del suelo, y se dirigieron junta dentro del edificio, siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde están las clases de tercer grado, y ya tuvieron que separarse para entrar en clase.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Tras las clases, en un parque, se encuentran tres chicas que aparenta unos catorce años, las tres chicas visten ropa deportiva y están en formación de triangulo, mientras se pasan un balón. Una de ellas tiene el pelo castaño rizado, lo tiene amarrado en dos coletas, tiene los ojos verdes, y de piel clara, su nombre es; Yuko Fujiwara, es una chica algo bipolar, y bastante infantil.

― ¡Hay va, Danna!― Grita feliz, mientras levanta el balón y le da un pase a la mencionada.

Danna Hihirikawa, Tiene el cabello negro azulado, le llega hasta la cintura, tiene los ojos azules zafiro, de piel clara. Es algo torpe con el balón ya que empezó ase poco a jugar, es muy tímida, y algo insegura. En cuento el balón va a llegar, levanta la pierna para controlarla. Pero no consigue controlarla, haciendo que el balón se alejara de las tres chicas.

― ¡Lo siento!― Grita mientras va tras el esférico.

― No te preocupes, ya veras como a la siguiente lo consigue.― Comentó la chica de ojos azules brillante, tiene el cabello negro, con dos mechones que les pasan por cada hombro, los mechones son de un tono azulado, y tiene la piel morena.

― Yo no lo veo así...― Dijo Danna insegura, cuando volvió a su sitio, mientras le daba el pase a Shion.

― Venga no te desanimes.― Dijo mientras le pasa a Yuko.― Ya veras que cuando entres en el equipo lo veras más claro. Ja.

En cuanto Yuko toco el balón lo elevo y lo cogió con la mano

― Ya habrán empezado a entrenar, sera mejor que nos vallamos ya.

Con esa frase las tres dejaron su formación de triangulo y empezaron a andar hacia el campo donde suelen jugar tres chicas de su secundaria. Escucharon por los pasillos que un grupo de chicas pretenden hacer un equipo, al principio las tres solo se conocían de vista, ya que el curso pasado estaban en la misma clase, y este año a pasado lo mismo. Empezaron a ser más amigas cuando las tres se encontraron en el mismo sitio mirando como esas chicas entrenaban.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

El rumor de que unas chicas están creando un equipo allegado a oídos de toda la secundaria Raimon. Alguno se lo toman como si fuera una broma, a otros ni le importa, y otros se ríen de esas chicas. Eso no hace ir al vestuario de Raimon, donde un chico castaño, con media cabeza rapada no para de reír a carcajadas, mientras que sus compañeros pasan de el.

― ¿Venjaga ya ? ja ¿Ensejario que no ja os da risa? Jaja.― Intentaba hablar con normalidad, pero la risa no dejaba que eso pasara.

― Algunas chicas juegan al fútbol.― Dijo el mayor de todos mientras se colocaba bien la camiseta.

― Ya, pero una entre un millón, no se de donde van a sacar el equipo. ― Dijo ya mas calmado.

― ¿Por qué siempre eres tan imbécil?― Dijo Kazemaru con pereza.

Fudo siempre igual, con la mínima se pone a meterse con todo el mundo, y no le importa que le puede pasar después.

― Venga chicos, que más da que vallan hacer un equipo femenino, lo que importante es que se lo pasen bien.― Puso fin a la discusión el capitán.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Alejandra corre por la cancha con el balón, Erika le sale para marcarla, y tras unos cuantos regates fallidos la peli-cobrizo consigue pasar a la defensa. Unos pasos más y se queda sola delante da la portera. La chica se queda quieta y pisa el balón, su alrededor se torna de un color negro, en lo alto aparece una luna llena que brilla, levanta el balón y ella salta, en cuanto esta en el aire y toca el balón hace que gire, en ese momento el balón coge un brillo plateado. El brillo hace que Vanesa se quede embobada, como si estuviera en transe, Alejandra se prepara y chuta el balón mientras grita:

― ¡Lunatic charm!

El tiro entra en la portería con mucha potencia. La chica cae al suelo y mira a Lara que esta en la banda observando.

― ¡Menudo chut!― Dijo Erika feliz.

― La próxima ves no entrara. ― Comento con tono retador y feliz Vanesa.

― Gracias.― Dijo feliz la chica.

― Ya estabas dentro, así que no se para que querías que viéramos tu técnica.― Comento Lara mientras llega donde las otras.

― Pensé que estaría bien que vierais antes mi potencial.

― ¡Empecemos a entrenar!― Grita eufórica Erika.

Tras ese grito todas se pusieron hacer el calentamiento, para después empezar el entrenamiento.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Desde el puente una chica, con el uniforme femenino de la secundaria Raimon, observa en silencio el entrenamiento de las chicas, cuando a visto el tiro de la chica de cabello cobrizo a sentido muchas ganas en bajar y batir su tiro contra el de la chica. Es una chica algo baja, de piel pálida, de ojos marrones, y el cabello amarrado en dos coletas bajas, un mechón le cruza la cara, el color de su cabello es negro. Esta chica es Yuuki Sakura, nueva alumna de primer año de Raimon. Mientras mira el entrenamiento no para de mover una de sus piernas como si estuviera pateando un balón.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

― Así que es verdad eso del equipo femenino.― Comenta Aki sentada en el banquillo junto a otras tres gerentes.

― Si, pero es una tontería hacer el equipo, no pueden participar el el FF, y además, no han pedido permiso a la junta.― Continuo Natsumi.

― Si pueden competir.― Se metió en la conversación la gerente de pelo negro, a diferencia de las demás, ella esta de píen con una carpeta en la mano donde anota algunas cosas mientras mira el entrenamiento. Todas empezaron a mirarla sin entender.― Después de que Inazuma Japan ganara el FFI, chicos como chichas se aficionaron al fútbol. Las chicas empezaron a crear equipo, y pidieron a la delegación del FF admitiera a esos equipos, ellos aceptaron pero con la condición de que los equipos no fueran mixto y que tuvieran un entrenador.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Las tres amigas que estaban jugando en el parque, haciendo tiempo para poder ir hablar con las tres chicas que solían observar en el campo cercano del río. En cuanto llegaron, las tres se sorprendieron, hay abajo ya no había solo tres chicas, hora había cinco. Las tres chicas de siempre junto a una nueva de cabello cobrizo, y enfrente de ellas una chica de cabello castaño rizado, cogiendo una parte en dos coletas altas y dejando el resto suelto, su piel es clara, y viste ropa deportiva. Aun que las tres están lejos pueden notar que la chica de cabello castaño esta algo nerviosa.

― ¡Claro que puedes unirte Clara!― Gritó una de las chicas de abajo.

Las tres se sorprendieron por el grito, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraron. Pueden entrar en el equipo. Las tres se miraron con una sonrisa y bajaron corriendo, en cuento llegaron abajo, la amiga vergüenza entro en su cuerpo. ¿Qué iban a decir? Las tres se quedaron hay, mirándose, esperando a que alguna hablara.

Por alguna razón Vanesa miro hacia la banda, donde se encuentran tres chicas, parece que las tres están nerviosas. La rubia la mira extrañada. A los pocos segundo una sonrisa a parece en su rostro, y se dirige hacia ellas, dejando a las otras cuatro sorprendida, ¿adonde va?

― Hola.― Dijo con un tono amigable la rubia.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron a escuchar la voz de la rubia. Han estado tan metidas en sus pensamiento de decidir si ir a decirle o no, que no se han dado cuenta de que Vanesa se acercaba a ellas.

― ¿Queréis uniros?― A terminar les sonrío.

Las tres se quedaron aun más pilladas. ¿Era así de fácil unirse? Tras unos segundo más, lastres salieron de sus pensamiento y asintieron. Mientras ellas estaban dentro de sus pensamientos las demás chicas de la cancha se a cercaron a ellas.

― ¡Genial!― Grito entusiasmada Lara.

― Yo soy Alejandra, ellas son: Vanesa, Erika, y Lara.

― Yo soy Shion, y mis dos amigas son: Yuko y Danna

― Encantada en conoceros.― Esta ves hablo Erika.― Vamos a echar una _limi_* ¿Os apuntáis?

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Yuuki sigue en el puente, mirando como juegan las ocho chicas juegan, las ganas de bajar corriendo y unirse a ellas, pero algo le impide bajar, no sabe que es, pero su cuerpo no le deja bajar. ¿Puede ser que solo le falte una pequeña señal? No menuda tontería eso no existe.

― ¿No vas a bajar?― La saco de sus pensamiento una voz desconocida.

Yuuki miro asustada a la chica que esta a su lado. La resien llegada es un poco más alta que Yuuki, tiene la piel clara, de ojos verdes brillante y cabello rubio, lo tiene cogido en dos coletas bajas, cada una a un lado.

― ¿Qué?

― Yo también e estado aquí, mirando en silencio como ellas juegan... Pero ya no aguanto más. ¿Te vienes?― Termino diciendo mientras camina hacia las escaleras para bajar a la cancha.

Yuuki se quedo mirando la espalda de la chica rubia, ¿ella sera su señal?...

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Una chica rubia se metió en mitad del campo, todas pararon de jugar y miraron a la recién llegada sorprendidas, ¿Quien es?

― Hola, Soy Kanaria.― Se callo a ver que la chica del puente se ponía a su lado.

― Y yo soy Yuuki... ¿Podemos unirnos?

Una gran sonrisa apareció enseguida en los rostros de todas. Las ocho, ya perteneciente del equipo gritaron un sonoro: SI Ya eran diez, solo una más, solo una más y ya serán once, las que se necesitan para jugar un partido de torneo.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Desde el puente una chica echada en la barandilla del puente, mira como juegan las chicas de a bajo, esas diez chicas que están en la misma secundaria, y que hasta hace unos minutos no sabían de la existencia de las otras. Observa todo con tristeza y nostalgia. No puede evitar sentirse triste, ese deporte le a dado tanto, y le a quitado tanto... Tras soltar un largo suspiro se despego de la barandilla, y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta donde se encuentra las escaleras para poder bajar a la cancha.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Después de jugar durante unas horas más, todas decidieron que ya era tarde, y debían volver a sus casas. Pero antes de decidir eso, primero decidieron que mañana en el recreo hablarían con el director sobre su equipo, también decidieron la capitana, todas vieron justo que fuera una de las tres chicas que las incitaron a unirse a un equipo femenino, Erika propuso que la capitana fuera Lara, ya que ella fue quien se le ocurrió la idea de crear el equipo, Vanesa apoyo su proposición, añadiendo que la ex-capitana del anterior equipo le habia entregado a ella el brazalete, así que le tocaba a ella ser la capitana. Las demás vieron bien que la Lara fuera la capitana, y a la chica de cabello bicolor no le quedo otra que aceptar el puesto.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Es la hora del recreo, y todo los alumnos están en el recreo, bueno no todos, un grupo de chicas se encuentran delante de la puerta del despacho del director. Como hablaron en el campo de fútbol ayer, han ido a pedirle al director que le deje formar el equipo de fútbol femenino. Lara, como capitana, tomo la iniciativa tocando a la puerta, y tras los golpes abre la puerta. El hombre mira extrañado a todas las chicas que se encontraba en la puerta, ¿qué querían? Las diez chicas entraron en el despacho, el silencio se hizo presente.

― ¿Que es lo que queréis?

― Ha... Soy Lara Leonardi, y ellas son mis compañeras de equipo. Queremos crear un equipo femenino de fútbol.

― Um... ¿Por qué queréis hacerlo si no podéis participar en torneo?

― Hemos leído el reglamento en la pagina oficial, y han aceptado a las chicas en el torneo.― Contesto Shion, mientras saca una hoja donde hay impreso esa parte del reglamento, se la entrega y va donde todas otra ves.

El hombre empieza a leer la hoja que le a entregado la chica, parece muy concentrado en la lectura. Las chicas lo miran nerviosas, depende de su decisión que su equipo se cree o no...

― Por el reglamento no hay problema.― Con esa pequeña frase la chicas se alegraron y suspiraron aliviadas. Pero hay no acaba la respuesta del director. ― Pero, aquí dice que solo un equipo por secundaria puede ingresar en el torneo. Lo siento, pero el equipo actual gano el torneo pasado y merece participar. No podéis crear el equipo.― Termino a dejar la hoja en la mesa y mirar a todas las chicas.

La decepción, tristeza, asombro y enfado. Esos sentimientos eran visibles en las caras de todas las chicas, tenían tantas ganas de jugar el FF, y demostrar que son las mejores, pero no pueden... Una de las chicas mira el suelo, todas creen que es para esconder sus lágrimas, pero no es eso. La chica levanta la cabeza, mostrando su cara de enfado, esa cara de rabia y asco.

― ¿¡Y NOSOTRAS NO TENEMOS DERECHO A PARTICIPAR!?― Empezó a gritar con rabia.― ¿¡No podemos por que somos chicas!? ¡Al menos dadnos una oportunidad! Si tan confiado estas de que son tan buenos que lo demuestren! ¡Aquí y ahora desafío al Raimon a un partido!

Las demás chicas miraron sorprendidas y asustadas a su capitana. ¡A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE RETAR AL RAIMON! Muchos de los jugadores son los miembros del Inazuma Japan, y son titulares, no por haber sido miembro de la selección japonesa, si no por que muchos de los miembros que jugaron del año pasado se han tenido que trasladar de secundaria.

El director miro atónito a la chica, menudo coraje tenía esa chica para gritarle eso. No se lo tomo a mal, si no como una muestra de coraje de parte de la chica, si tenía tanto coraje como para gritarle a la persona que podía echarla de la secundaria, ¿por qué no iba a poder echar ese coraje en la cancha?

Lara y el director se miraban con miradas retadoras. Mientras las demás no saben que decir. La tensión es increíble en ese momento. Una sola palabra del director puede quedar expulsadas todas, o solo Lara, o en el mejor de los casos, que la eche del despacho de un grito. Pero no paso nada de lo que las chicas imaginaban. El hombre empezó a reír. Todas lo miraron desconcertadas. ¡AQUIEN SE LE OCURRE PONERSE A REÍR EN ESE MOMENTO!

― Jaja, os propongo un trato. Jugareis un partido contra Raimon, si ganáis tendréis una sede para el equipo, y si conseguís todos los requisitos para poder participar, ya inventaremos algo para que podáis participar los dos equipo. Pero tenéis que ganar. ¿Trato?

La cara de todas las chicas se ilumino, tenían una oportunidad de oro. ¿Cómo desperdiciarla?

― ¡TRATO!― Gritaron todas al unisono.

**·**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que os halla gustado, y lo siento por la tardanza. **

**Otra cosa, en la imagen de la portada,(¡la terminare algún día, lo prometo!) aparece el chandas y equipacion que va a vestir en un futuro no muy lejano Inazuma Gilr. ¿Qué os parece? Me gustaría saberlo. Poooooor mi parte nada más que añadir, a parte de: nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Matta-ne!**

* * *

**_Vocabulario (son las palabras que al final tiene - *):_**

**_Limi/Liminatoria:_**_ Juego/entrenamiento, donde se practica el taque y la defensa._

* * *

**PD:intentare terminar cuanto antes la portada, lo prometo.**


	4. El gran partido

_**Inazuma Girl**_

_**Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de LEVEL-5**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: **El gran partido._

**·**

Las clases han terminado, y diez chicas, son incapaces de estarse quieta. ¡Van a jugar contra el Raimon! Más de una imagina como va hacer su victoria, algunas lo hacen pensado que va hacer por goleada, otras por gol en el ultimo segundo, y las demás que van a estar dominando el partido desde el inicio y no dejarán que Raimon toque el balón. Aun que ahora mismo no se puede saber que va a pasar, ellas prefieren soñar con la victoria... aun que, aveces los sueño se convierten en pesadillas.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

El futuro equipo de Raimon femenino esta reunido en la cancha donde suelen entrenar, ahora que son diez pueden hacer un entrenamiento decente. Aunque antes de entrenar, Lara tenía que enseñarles una cosas.

― ¡Mirad!― Dijo feliz mientras enseñaba tres libretas de dibujo.

En una sale dibujada una camiseta de manga corta azul, con un relámpago amarillo en cada hombro, debajo unos pantalones amarillos, en la parte izquierda un numero en azul, y en la derecha un relámpago del mismo color, y el numero de la espalda de la camiseta en amarillo con los bordes blancos. Y unos carpines azul con una franja en mitad amarillo.

En la de al lado, una camiseta de manga larga, las mangas son de color negro, y el pecho rosa, y en cada hombro un relámpago rosa, el pantalón corto rosa, en la pierna derecha un relámpago negro, y en la izquierda el numero uno en negro. Y en la espalda el numero uno negro con los bordes blancos. Y por ultimo unos carpines negros, y en la mitad una franja rosa

Y en la ultima, es un chandas, la chaqueta azul y en cada hombro un relámpago amarillo, el cuello también amarillo. Y de pantalón azul.

― Esto es...― Empezó la frase Yuko.

― Es nuestra...― Siguió Kanaria.

― ¡EQUIPACION!― Termino Erika mientras grita a todo pulmón.

― Si, es como yo la tengo pensado no se si os gusta o...― No dejaron que terminara la frase.

― ¡Claro que nos gusta!

― ¡Waaa! ¡Mi equipacion es rosa!― Grita Vanesa mientras coge una libreta.

Las demás empezaron a reír por la reacción de la rubia.

― ¿Cómo la compraremos?

― Antes de venir e pasado por una tienda de deportes, y cada equipacion nos cuesta 1808yenes

― Mucho dinero...

― Ya... Bueno ya encontraremos el modo de comprarla.

― ¡Ahora toca entrenar!― Grito Kanari mientras levanta un balón sobre su cabeza.

― ¡Eso! Que dentro de poco sera nuestro primer partido.― Continuo Alejandra.

Y sin más distracciones empezaron a entrenar. La ilusión se puede leer en la cara de todas las chicas, también se puede leer la felicidad, una felicidad e ilusión que solo puede otorgar el fútbol.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

La noticia del partido ya le a llegado a los jugadores de Raimon, cada uno se lo a tomado a su modo, cierto castaño con una banda naranja en la cabeza a explotado de felicidad, otro castaño no a aguantado la risa, y los demás... bueno ni fu, ni fa, es un partido más, y le vendrá muy bien para ir practicando para el torneo. Y tras unos gritos eufóricos de su capitán todos fueron a la cancha para empezar el entrenamiento.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Nueva mañana, y con ella nuevo día de clase, pero también tiene otro significado, un significado muy importante para diez chicas, ¡un día menos para el partido! El lunes, solo tiene que pasar tres días, y llegara el lunes, ese maravilloso lunes que se jugará el partido, ¿quien diría que unas alumnas de secundaría desearían que pasara volando el viernes y fin de semana ? Pues lo diría cualquier persona que sepa la ilusión que causa jugar un partido contra los más grandes, y por ahora es Raimon, el equipo escolar con más miembros perteneciente del Inazuma Japan, equipo que hizo que la felicidad del fútbol conquistara los corazones de millones de personas.

Las dos primeras horas acabaron, y cuando pase una hora más, todos los alumnos serán libres por media hora. Aun que para 2-3 esa libertad se adelanta, ya que los viernes a tercera hora le toca educación física, y podrán disfrutar de estar fuera del aula una hora y media seguida, lo mejor de todo es siendo un viernes, ultimo día de la semana escolar y el más duro, ¿qué puede haber mejor? Pues mu sencillo: tener como profesora a Akila Hanaku, una mujer de ventitantos, de cabello castaño y ojos violeta, con la piel algo oscura. Es una profesora perfecta, es amable, simpática, tiene algo de caracteres pero es una persona maravillosa, y es bastante divertida.

Danna, Yuko, y Shion, bajan junto a todos sus compañeros a los vestuario, claramente los chicos se dirigen a un vestuario distinto al de las chicas. Yuuko y Danna iban conversando sobre el gran partido que le espera el próximo lunes, pero Shion, quien iba a su lado no ha abierto la boca para comentar nada, cosa que extraño a sus amigas y izo que pararan y miraran hacia atrás, ya que la peli-negra con mechones azul se había quedado algo atrás, en cuento vieron que estaba observando tres hojas arrancada de alguna libreta, la curiosidad le pico a las dos, provocando que las dos amigas miraran que observa su amiga, al ver que era se sorprendieron, eran los bocetos que ayer Lara le enseño.

― ¿Qué haces con eso?

― ¿Eh?―Tras unos segundo de refeccionar lo que pasaba, y a divinar a que se refería Danna, continuo hablando.― Se los e pedido a Lara, ya que conozco al dueño de una tienda de deporte que ahí muy cerca de mi casa, le conté al hombre que queríamos unas equipaciones, y me dijo que si no tenían muchos detalles nos la pondrá más baratas.

― ¡Que bueno! Si salen más baratas las podremos tener antes.―Respondió animada Yuko

― ¿Qué hacen ahí paradas chicas?

Una voz adulta hizo que las chicas se sorprendieran, y miraran a su espaldas, encontrándose a Akila con lo brazos cruzados, pero su rostro no era de enfado, todo lo contrario tenia una sonrisa. Las tres chicas no dijeron nadas solo se quedaron calladas esperando a que alguna diera el primer paso, el poco tiempo que estuvieron calladas fue suficiente para que la profesora viera las hojas que sujetaba Shion.

― ¿Esto es lo que esta haciendo que tardéis en entrar en el vestuario?― Comenta mientras se acerca a la peli-negra y le arrebata los papeles.― Venga, al vestuario.

― Pero profesora necesi...

― Que al vestuario, no me hagáis repetirlo.

El tono severo de la profesora izo que las tres amigas se fueran a donde les mando. Mientras las chicas entran en el vestuario, la profesora miro con algo de duda los bocetos.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

―¿¡Qué!?

El recreo llego, y con el la noticia de que los bocetos de sus uniformes han sido secuestrado por la profesora de gimnasia.

― Lo siento mucho, capitana...― Susurro Shion.

― Bueno... no se puede hacer nada.― contesto resignada Lara.

― ¡Claro que se puede hacer algo!― Dijo animada Clara.

― ¿No sera colarnos en la sala de profesores y quitarles los bocetos a la profesora, verdad?

― Heeeee..., casi, en realidad era suplicar, pero mola mas eso de robarlos, ¿vamos?― Termino comentando con una ronsisa.

― ¿Lo estas diciendo enserio?― Preguntó Vanesa.

―Esto...

― Da igual. Me acuerdo de como son, los puedo volver hacer.― Cerro la "discusión" Lara

― De verdad que lo siento...

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Las clases han terminado, y con eso los entrenamientos de distintos clubes han comenzado, el más famosos de todo ellos es el club de fútbol, y mucho más ahora que se sabe que van a jugar un partido con un nuevo equipo, algunos alumnos esperan con ansia que llegué ese día, pero a otros relativamente le da igual, por una parte quieren ver en acción a Raimon, pero por otra parte no le interesa ver como esas chicas reciben una goleada.

El equipo entero comenta varias beses sobre el equipo femenino, no se burlan de ellas, bueno, cierto castaño con media cabeza rapada es la oveja negra del rebaño, Pero los demás si se toman enserio ese equipo, ¿por qué no iban a poder jugar bien? Ya han jugado junto a dos chicas, y eran muy buenas, ¿por qué once chicas de su secundaria no iban a poder ser igual de buenas que esas dos chicas, o incluso superarlas? Solían preguntarse entre ellos que quien formaba el equipo, pero la repuesta nunca cambiaba: _"Fijo que son chicas, pero quienes, ni idea."_ Y a no conocer a las chicas, lógicamente sus habilidades eran desconocidas, cosa que emocionaba mucho más al capitán y portero del equipo.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

Por fin a llegado el lunes, ese lunes tan esperado para dos equipos. ¡Hoy es el partido! Un partido entre el equipo escolar de la secundaria Raimon, y un equipo femenino que aun busca nombre. Solo quedan ocho horas para que empiece el encuentro; seis y media de clase, y una y media para que ambos equipos se preparen.

En el aula 3-2, Erika y Alejandra charlan con tranquilidad sobre el partido antes que suene el timbre. Alejandra confiesa entre risa que no a conseguido dormir casi nada, por los nervios e imaginando como ganaran a Raimon. Erika le sonrío y también le contó su noche en vela, a ella le a pasado lo mismo, los nervios le han impedido dormir casi. Ambas esperan que su noche sin dormir no sea un lastre para el partido, ¡este partido no se puede perder!

Aun que las dos chicas no lo saben, tres de sus rivales esta tarde también se encuentran comentando cosas para el partido. Kido sentado en su sitio tiene una hoja de papel, en el tiene dibujado un campo de fútbol, y con un bolígrafo de distinto color le explica una estrategia nueva a Sakuma y Kazemaru, únicos compañeros de clase que se encuentra en el equipo de fútbol.

― Podríamos ponerla en practica hoy.― Propuso Sakuma a terminar de escuchar la explicación.

― Por mi esta bien. Pero es lo que decida el entrenador.

― Solo ahí que explicarsela, es sencilla, no creo que tardemos en adaptarnos a ella.

― Gracias Kazemaru, me alegra saber que respetas mi trabajo como estratega.― Comentó con sarcasmo Kido.

― De nada.―Contesto con una sonrisa el defensa.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Desde que las clases comenzaron ya a pasado siete horas y media, solo media hora más y el tan esperado encuentro dará comienzo, Raimon ya esta fuera calentando, falta por salir las chicas, quienes están terminando de preparándose, como no han logrado recaudar el dinero necesario para la equipaciones les toca jugar con petos, cada una lleva carpines de colores distintos, unos pantalones de fútbol de distinto colores y marcas, y camisetas lisas de colores distintos, teniendo encima unos petos de color verde fosforito.

― Podíamos a ver acordado como venir...―Comentó Clara a ver la ropa que llevaba cada una.― Parece que cada una es de un equipo distinto.

― Da igual, Clara, ni siquiera tenemos brazalete, que más da la ropa.― Dijo Yuko mientras ata un lazo verde al brazo derecho de Lara.

En cuanto le ató el lazo al brazo, se acercó a la puerta y se apoyo en la manivela, observo como todas las chica la miraban, sonrío, y tras aspirar y espirar aire comenzó hablar.

― Chicas... No pienso molestarme con vosotras por fallar en una jugada, pero si lo voy hacer si no dais todo en cada jugada, aunque se fallé, quiero que lo pasemos bien, y nos dejemos los tacos en el terreno de juego... Chicas, ¡vamos a ganar! ¡Y ser el equipo representante!

―¡Si! ― Gritaron todas alzando el puño.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

― Pues por fin vamos a saber quienes forman el equipo.― Comentó Toramaru animado, mientras estira.

― Ya te digo yo quienes son: once _matás,_ que no saben la paliza que le va a caer.

― Akio Fudo, tan amable como siempre.― Dijo Tsunami.

― Al menos soy realista, no como ellas.

― Fudo. Lika y Toko han jugado con nosotros, y son buenas, ¿por qué esas chicas no pueden serlo?― Protesto Kazemaru.

― Eeee, tu opinión no cuenta, eres una niña que a conseguido colarse en el equipo, es normal que defiendas al otro equipo.

― Al menos yo no chupo banquillo.

Ese comentario dejo sin palabras a Fudo, Kazemaru es titular, mientras que el sale a mitad del partido y con suerte.

― ¿Que pasa Fudo? ¿Te quedaste sin palabras?―Comentó divertido Kido, acompañando su frase las risas de todos

Mientras que ellos estaban molestando a Fudo, las chicas estaban entrando en el campo, todas miraron al corrillo de chicos, se reían a carcajadas, ¿sería de ellas? Ese pensamiento hacia que a más de una chica le ardiera la sangre.

― Pasemos de ellos, empecemos a calentar.― Tomó la iniciativa Kanaria.

Todas asintieron y comenzaron con el calentamiento, cuando pasaron al lado de los chicos, hicieron que dejaran la conversación por unos segundo para fijarse quienes eran, algunas eran conocidas de vista, ya que algunas estaban en las mismas clases de los chicos. A verlas calentar, Endo levantó el puño animado, dijo una de sus frases que anima a todos sus compañeros, y comenzaron a calentar.

Tras dar cuatro vuelta alrededor del campo se separaron para empezar a estirar bien. Cuando ya estaban preparadas para hacer el rondo, el arbitro se acerco al grupo de jugadoras.

― ¿Solo sois nueve?

― No, somos diez, ¿no ve...?― Vanesa se dio la vuelta para ver si estaban todas, pero a ver que faltaba Lara, se calló.― Somos diez, solo que la capitana a ido a por agua.

― Esta bien, suerte.― Dijo por ultimo antes de irse.

― ¿De verdad que a ido a por agua?― Pregunto dudosa Danna.

― Ni idea... ¿Donde se abra metido?

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

En el campo ya se encuentran nueve de las chicas que forman el equipo femenino. La única que falta es Lara. La chica se a ido corriendo del campo en cuanto a visto a una persona pasar cerca de la cancha, la siguió hasta que quedaron lejos del barullo que se había formado al lado del campo. Lara corrió un poco para ponerse por delante de la otra e impedir que siguiera su camino. Es su compañera de clase, la que se a negado unas mil veces a unirse al equipo.

― No voy a unirme.― Dijo tajante.

― Ya me a quedado claro... Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué has dejado el fútbol?

Albin cambio su cara a una de tristeza, se quedo mirando el suelo con la mirada fija, a darse cuenta de que la otra chica la miraba preocupada e interrogante, levantó la vista y movió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer los pensamientos de su cabeza.

― Por que ya no quiero jugar. Tengo prisa.

Con esa frase la chica se fue en dirección contraria en la que iba. Lara se quedo en el sitio, miraba como se va la otra, la mira preocupada, nunca la había visto así...

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Los minutos de calentamiento han pasados, y ya esta todo listo para empezar, los equipos están enfrente del otro. Endo estiro la mano para dar cela a Lara, esta la estrecho con el castaño.

― Espero que nos divirtamos jugando.

― Claro que lo aremos.

― No te confíes, que no o lo pondremos fácil.― Reto Lara mientras los dos se soltaban la mano.

― Genial, por que nosotros también os lo pondremos difícil.― Terminó su frase mientras sonríe.

Una ultima sonrisa de los dos capitanes, fue como una señal para los demás, para colocarse en el campo, el sorteo de campo, estrechar otra ves la mano, esperar a que los capitanes estuvieran en sus puestos, 3,2,1... ¡PIIIII! ¡Comienza el partido!

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Las ventanas de la sala de profesores da al patio, lugar donde se esta jugando los últimos minutos de un partido, echada contra una columna que esta al lado de una ventana se encuentra una profesora que mira el encuentro, desde ahí se puede ver perfectamente el marcador: 5-0, este es el resultado actual. Los chicos no han querido exagerar con los goles, si no ahora mismo el marcador estaría muy distinto. A parte de mirar el marcador, la profesora puede contemplar como el alrededor del campo se va vaciando, es lógico, quedan tres minutos y se sabe de sobra quien va a ganar, ¿para que quedarse? La castaña echo una ultima mirada al campo de juego, puede ver como todas las chicas están jugando al máximo, pero la diferencia de experiencia, y potencia es muy grande, era de esperar que las chicas perdieran, aun que dieran todo, era imposible. La mujer suspiro y se alejo de la ventana para sentarse en su asiento y contemplar unos papeles de su mesa.

― Esto ya se veía venir.― Comentó el director mientras se aleja de la ventana.

― Pero al menos lo han intentado.― Comentó otro profesor que aun miraba por la ventana.

― Ya, pero no han conseguido nada de lo que acordemos. No tiene el once, ni entrenador. Sí al menos hubieran encontrado al entrenador, y la ultima jugadora, habría permitido que crearan el equipo y echaran amistosos como mínimo.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, junto en el instante que el arbitro pitaba el final.

― Seños director, ¿podemos hablar?

El mencionado miró a quien le llamo y asintió.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Y pitido final, el partido a acabado con la victoria del Raimon masculino. Las chicas se quedaron en donde se han parado a escuchar el pitido final. Tristeza, desilusión, y rabia, tres estado de animo que se representan a la ves en las caras de las diez chicas. Su sueño rotos tras noventa minutos...

**·**

* * *

**Hola, espero que os halla gusta, aun que hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que a ninguna le a gustado el final. ¿Qué esperabais? No van a regalar las cosas por las buenas. **

**Lala-sauragasak: lo siento, pero ninguna de ellas van a entrar en el equipo.**

**Nos leemos, matta-ne.**

**PD: Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero tuve un vació creativo en este fic, y me era imposible escribir dos palabras, además de ese vació, mi ordenador murió (mejor no preguntéis) y e tenido que escribir en el de mi padre, que es de torre, y esta en el salón, haciendo que mis horas de escribir disminuyera, ya que no quería molestar a mi madre con el sonido de las teclas, y ventilador. Sí eso no fuera poco... ¡Me quede sin internet!... se que suena a escusas baratas, pero es la verdad, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir la conti.**

**PD2: ¡Por fin! Ya os dije que terminaría la portada algún día, pues ese día llego, si no os habéis dado cuenta, la portada ya esta coloreada del todo.**

**PD3: Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí en la lectura después de tanto tiempo sin continuar, enserio muchas gracias, un beso, matta-ne **


End file.
